1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of software, and, more particularly, to a method and system for revising installation software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, software installation routines are not “patchable”. In other words, the installation software's routines cannot be changed to address problems that occur in the process of installing a software program (software product) after the installation software has been shipped to end-users (i.e., customers). This means that if an error (“bug”) is found in the installation software or the software product's configuration process, after that software product ships, there is no way to resolve the defect without sending new installation software. Typically, in the normal course of developing and marketing software products, this does not occur until the next release of the software product. Such situations thus require that each such situation be addressed on a case-by-case basis, a time-consuming and expensive course of action. As will be appreciated, this not only impacts software developers, but can potentially have major adverse effects for end-users who cannot install a given software product, because such end-users are affected by the defect. What is needed is an approach that allows installation software to download and execute new installation software that addresses the defect causing the error.